


Dysfunctionally Functional

by darkgirl11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aibou, Joey & Kaiba wedding, Joey & Yugi Friendship, Joey plays ukelele, Kaiba & Yugi Friendship, Kaiba sings, Kaiba trains Yugi, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Sad Yami, Sad Yugi, Songfic, Steven Universe Songs, everyone makes up, happy Yugi, lots of singing, my b, probably left out some characters, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Anyone ever wonder what it would be like if the Yu-Gi-Oh! friends sang Steven Universe songs? Well, let's just say that everything and everyone's dysfunctional but they wouldn't have it any other way.





	Dysfunctionally Functional

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic using only songs from the show Steven Universe. It will have 10 songs and each one correlates to the previous one so they all make sense! It’ll start at the very beginning and each one will slowly move on in the show but won’t pass the Yami Yugi vs Marik duel. These songs are short so this entire story won’t be very long!
> 
> I really recommend looking the songs up and watching the videos or at least just listening to the song's audio! :)

  1. **The Distant Shore**



When Yugi figured out how to solve the Millennium Puzzle, he learned a few things. He learned that his soul room was cramped now that he had to share it with another soul stating it was his darker half. Yugi learned to call this other being Yami. Yugi learned that Yami was incredibly gifted at dueling and would come to play for him now. Yet, unbeknownst to Yami, Yugi could hear him when he would talk in their shared soul room.

 

Yami thought he was alone but now that he shared a body with Yugi, he was no longer alone. Yami enjoyed the moments where he believed that he was alone. Everything that went on outside Yugi’s body was so foreign to him. He had no memories so he was completely and utterly lost, opting to stay in the soul room where he felt safe.

 

Yami had learned a thing or two as well. He learned that dueling was still a thing even in this advanced time. He had also learned that there were people who surrounded themselves around his human host. Yugi had once told him that these people were his friends, stating Joey was even his best friend. Yami didn’t know what that meant but it seemed to mean a lot to Yugi. Yami did, however, find that he wasn’t going to be rid of Yugi’s friends anytime soon.

 

Yugi would admit that Yami was cold and stubborn at first but he believed it was only due to the fact that he didn’t know who he was and he was nothing more than a spirit residing in another’s body. Yugi wasn’t even sure if Yami liked him, let alone being around his friends. Yugi thought Yami wanted to be alone.

 

Yugi was right.

 

Yet, Yami was slowly starting to soften up as he traveled around with Yugi’s friends. He saw so many things during their adventures and during their duels. Yami couldn’t help but smile in the soul room. He had grown to like his host and these people that surrounded him.

 

Yugi gasped when a soothing baritone voice sang softly within his soul room, _“It all became so lovely, those blue skies above me… those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you… I thought I’d stay a while, I tried to learn to smile… so many colors I had never even known…”_

 

Was that really Yami singing? Yugi peered into his soul room to find Yami standing with his arms crossed. His face was expressionless but Yugi could’ve sworn he saw Yami’s eyes light up a little when he sang, _“Maybe I’d find myself sitting on that distant shore… maybe I’m not alone…”_

 

Yugi floated near him, still undetected. Yami’s crimson eyes seemed to harden as he sang, _“Then I see the colors fading… gentleness of light escaping… shadows of my fear invading… have I seen this all before?”_

The smaller boy wanted so desperately to reach out and help the other but he stopped when Yami looked down and continued, _“I know that there’s something residing, that terror deep inside me… I couldn’t understand how you could be so bold… maybe I’d find myself smiling on that distant shore…”_

 

Yugi’s breath hitched when Yami suddenly turned around and grabbed his hand. Had Yami known he was there the entire time? Would he be mad? Yami shook his head with the faintest of smiles on his face. Anyone else would have missed it but Yami knew Yugi saw it.

 

_“Maybe I’m not alone…”_

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Love Like You + Nothing Like You + I'm So Special**



 

They were perfect for each other. After Yugi caught Yami singing they had opened up to each other and become the best of friends. Yet, they were far too concerned about each other to just be best friends. Over the time they shared being in the same body, they learned to love each other. They were dark and light, yin and yang. They were meant to be together.

 

While their friends supported their relationship, they also worried how it would work since they shared a body. They both laughed at that, stating they shared a soul so they had time to be together there. Yet, as they were together, Yami had come to understand that he really was the darker side of Yugi. Yugi was the light he yearned for and Yami was the darkness that Yugi clung to for protection. They needed each other.

 

Yami had to admit, Yugi was perfect. Yugi had the biggest heart for the smallest boy. His heart was absolutely pure and he wore that heart on his sleeve. He was sensitive to the point where people thought he was weak but he had a strong will and a desire to never quit. Yami admired his lover for everything that he was. He wished he could be more like his aibou.

 

His aibou loved him unconditionally. He gave Yami his space when he asked for it, but not for long because Yugi couldn’t help but he concerned for his lover. Yami didn’t mind it, honestly, because he couldn’t be left in his thoughts for too long or else he wouldn’t come out of them. Yugi treated him with the utmost respect and treated Yami like he was gold. His aibou really did love him.

 

It took Yugi by surprise when he heard the voice of Yami ring in his soul room, _“If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything… I could even learn how to love…”_

 

Yugi appeared in their shared soul room, searching for Yami. He gasped when he felt someone twirl him around and there he was face to face with his lover. Yami looked down at him with loving eyes, _“When I see the way you wept, wondering when I’m coming back… I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you…”_

 

_“Love like you…”_

 

Yami put a finger under Yugi’s chin to make him look into his eyes as he sang to him, _“I always thought I might be bad, now I’m sure that’s it’s true cause I think you’re so good and I’m nothing like you… look at you go, I just adore you…”_

_“I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special…”_

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Do It For Her/Him**



As time passed, Yugi’s best friend Joey had grown close to Seto Kaiba. This entailed the friend group to have to welcome Kaiba into their circle, despite his personality being complete shit. Yami didn’t enjoy Kaiba but had to pretend he loved him for Yugi and Joey’s sake. One thing Yami hated about Kaiba was the fact that he had taken somewhat of an interest in Yugi.

 

It wasn’t a romantic interest but it bothered Yami nonetheless. Kaiba had approached Yugi and asked to see him at the top of his duel tower to talk to him. Joey was elated, he was just happy to see his best friend getting along with his boyfriend. Yami got a bad feeling about it.

 

“Don’t be so worried, Yami. I’m sure it’s nothing bad.”

 

“I’m coming out if I sense that you’re in any danger.”

 

Yugi smiled at his lover’s concern over him. As Yugi exited the elevator, he gasped in wonder at the sight of the dueling arena. He was so high up, he could see everything and it absolutely amazed him. He looked up to see Kaiba waiting for him on the dueling platform. Kaiba’s face was like Yami’s, expressionless.

 

“You wanted to talk, Kaiba?”

 

“I know you haven’t been the one battling your duels.”

 

“Wh-what-“

 

“That Millennial Puzzle you wear carries another with you. He’s the one whose been battling for you.”

 

Yami was causing a commotion in the soul room, itching to be let out so he could challenge Kaiba to a duel for upsetting his Yugi. Once Yugi avoided his gaze Kaiba had found his answer. So there really was someone else in that puzzle who would take control of his body and do the dueling for him.

 

“I’m taking you under my wing.”

 

“Wh-why?”

 

“Don’t you want to be strong for him? Don’t you want to do it for him?”

 

“I…”

 

Tears filled Yugi’s eyes as Kaiba’s eyes narrowed down on the smaller male, “Don’t you want to stop relying on someone else to handle your battles? You’re small and weak, Yugi. You don’t have the backbone to stand up to someone in a duel. I’ll help you.”

 

**_“Don’t listen to him, Yugi! Let me out, I’ll handle this!”_ **

****

For the first time they had been together, Yugi ignored Yami and kept him inside the soul room. Yami was always the one protecting him. It was time to return the favor. Yugi’s head was down and his fists clenched as an angry tear fell down his young face. Yugi looked up at Kaiba with determination as he stated, “Let’s do it!”

 

Kaiba nodded and surprised Yugi by singing fiercely, _“Remember you’d do it for him and you would do it again. You do it for her that is to say you’ll do it for him._ ”

 

They stood at opposite ends of the playing field, engaging in a practice battle to help Yugi grow stronger. Kaiba eyed him as he sang, _“Keep your stance wide, keep your body lowered and as you’re moving forward balance is the key… and as you’re moving backwards keep your eyes on me.”_

 

When Kaiba was singing that, the taller male and Yugi were battling. Kaiba had attacked Yugi’s attack points but wanted him to be sure that no matter what happened he always kept his eyes on his opponent during their attack so they wouldn’t lose a moment of what they were doing.

 

Yugi took a deep breath and was nearly glaring at Kaiba as he placed a card down to battle, _“Keep my stance wide… keep my body lowered… as I’m moving forward-“_

One of Yugi’s monsters was destroyed by Kaiba’s, causing the brown haired male sing loudly at him, _“Concentrate! Don’t you want him to live?! Put your whole body into it! Everything you have everything you are you’ve got to give on the battlefield…”_  
  


Yami hate how exhausted Yugi looked during the duel, he wanted desperately to help his aibou. He glared at Kaiba as the taller male sang, _“When everything is chaos and you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy, and a_ deck _. You just think about the life you’ll have together after the war!”_

 

Kaiba was destroying all of Yugi’s monsters on the field as he sang with a sudden passion, _“And then you do it for_ him _… that’s how you know you can win! You do it for her that is to say you’ll do it for him…”_

 

Yugi’s life points were low but Kaiba admired the determination this duelist had. He smirked as he sang to Yugi _, “Deep down you know you weren’t built for fighting but that doesn’t mean you’re not prepared to try… what they don’t know is your real advantage, when you live for someone you’re prepared to die…”_

Tears flooded Yugi’s eyes but he pushed them back just as he pushed Kaiba’s monsters into the graveyard while he sang, _“Deep down I know that I’m just a human… but I know that I can draw my_ deck _and fight! With my short existence I can make a difference! I can be there for him, I can be his knight!”_

Yami was trembling in the soul room watching Yugi take out Kaiba’s monsters one by one, and then life point by life point until there were only three hundred left. Kaiba looked impressed as he heard Yugi sing, _“I can do it for him! You’d do it for_ him!”

 

Kaiba actually smiled when Yugi defeated him, singing to the blonde, _“_ I’d _do it for_ him _, and now you say…”_

 

Yami was at a loss for words seeing his aibou in front of him. He was scared that Yugi would be different now. He was scared that Yugi wouldn’t need him anymore. As thoughts were running wild in Yami’s mind, he was brought out of them by the feeling of Yugi’s small arms wrapping around his waist. He felt more relaxed the moment he felt Yugi smile into him.

 

_“I’ll do it for him…”_

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Full Disclosure**



The battle between Marik and Yami was stressful for everyone but it was the hardest on the puzzleshipping couple. Yugi’s life was put on the line, slowly disappearing each time Yami’s life points were hit. And yet through it all Yugi was far more concerned about Yami when he was hit. Yami had turned to Yugi with a pained smile, _“I’m more concerned about you.”_

 

Yugi didn’t seem to care that parts of him were slowly vanishing into the shadow realm. All that mattered to him was Yami. This was the duel that everything changed. The Gods of Egypt had granted Yami his own body after he pleaded to them about how he could not put his lover through something like that ever again. Every time a part of Yugi died, so did a part of the pharaoh.

 

Yami had grown distant after that battle. After staying with Yugi and getting his own phone he had started leaving without saying a word, causing Yugi to call him to find out where he was. Truth me told, Yami didn’t want Yugi to get any more involved in his life after realizing he was a pharaoh. Ever since he found out, everything changed. He couldn’t put Yugi through what was going to come.

 

Yami was roaming the park until he found himself standing before a pond. He sat down on the grass and felt himself relaxing. But after a few minutes his phone began to ring. He pulled out the device to see that Yugi was calling him. He smiled sadly at the picture he had of the blonde for his contact photo. Yugi’s eyes were closed as he smiled and gave the peace sign.

 

He placed the phone on the ground and waited for it to stop ringing before he sang softly to himself, “ _Everybody told me_ dueling _stuff’s dangerous, I guess I didn’t believe them until now._ Yugi’s _always seemed apprehensive and now he’s really freaking out… what do I do? I don’t want that for you…”_

 

Yugi was calling him again, causing Yami to cover his ears to avoid the sound of the vibration until it stopped on its own. Yami sighed before going on _, “Everybody tells me life is precious on the planet Earth and that means you. When I have to protect you what if somehow you get hurt? What do I do? I don’t want that for you…”_

 

Again, the younger male was calling Yami’s phone. Yami pushed the phone away from him until it stopped ringing. He looked up and sang sadly, _“What am I going to tell you? You’re better off not knowing the trouble I’m in. I don’t want you to worry about what I’ve just seen, about where I’ve just been. You don’t have to be a part of this… I don’t think I want you to be… you don’t need this…”_

 

Yami let out a deep sigh before staring out across the water. Maybe Yugi was done trying to figure out where he was… wrong. Yugi was calling him again and Yami finally picked up the phone and really considered answering. It took everything in him to touch the screen and press “ignore.”

_“You don’t need me…”_

* * *

 

 

  1. **Here Comes a Thought**



While Yami was able to ignore all of Yugi’s calls but there would be no way for him to ignore his aibou back at the house. Yami was hoping that Yugi was out with one of his friends but he realized that wasn’t the case when he heard the voice of his little aibou singing.

 

It sounded faint but he managed to catch what he was singing, _“Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust. Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust.”_

Yup. Yugi was really hurt by Yami ignoring him. Yami slowly made his way closer to his lover, hearing his voice become slightly louder, “ _Here comes a thought that might alarm you… what someone said and how it harmed you… something you did that failed to be charming… things that you said are suddenly swarming…”_

 

Yami was standing just outside of their shared room, it pained him to hear the sadness in Yugi’s voice, _“And oh, you’re losing sight… you’re losing touch… all these little things seem to matter so much that they confuse you… that I might lose you…”_

 

Yami poked his head into the room to see Yugi sitting in the window looking out at everything. The smaller male looked upset as he sang, _“Take a moment to remind yourself to take moment and find yourself… take a moment to ask yourself if this is how we fall apart…”_

 

Yugi smiled to himself, he knew Yami was listening. Yugi looked up at his ceiling with the smallest of smiles, _“But it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not… it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay… you’ve got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear…”_

 

Yugi turned to Yami and walked over to him, pulling him into the room and then hugging him. Yami instantly wrapped his arms around his lover, savoring the feeling of being this close to him. He held Yugi tighter when he heard that gentle voice sing, _“I’m here, I’m here, I’m here…”_

 

The smaller male pulled away and brought Yami over to sit on the bed. Yami looked at his aibou as he sang just above a whisper, _“Here comes a thought that might alarm me… what someone said and how it harmed me… something I did that failed to be charming… things that I said are suddenly swarming…”_

 

Yami put his head down in defeat as he continued to sing, _“And oh, I’m losing sight, I’m losing touch… all these little things seem to matter so much that they confuse me… that I might lose me…”_

 

Yugi put his finger under Yami’s chin so that they could look at each other as they sang, _“Take a moment to remind yourself to take moment and find yourself… take a moment to ask yourself if this is how we fall apart…”_

The taller of the two grabbed the little hand and held it. They smiled softly at each other as the sang, “ _But it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not… it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay… I’ve got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear…”_

 

_“I’m here, I’m here, I’m here…”_

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Peace and Love**



Yami and Yugi were out at the park with all of their friends. They were having a pic nic and then they were going to have a bon fire at night. Everyone was enjoying themselves, partaking in wild and exciting games and then stuffing their faces with food that Tea and Yami would make. Surprisingly, Yami was an excellent cook when it came to grilling hamburgers and hot dogs.

 

Everyone was having a great time hanging out and as the sun started to go down everyone gathered to watch the sunset. Joey had even taken out his ukulele and was playing the chords to a song he was working on. Yugi started humming to a song he was making up in his head. He peered over to see that Kaiba was the only one who looked like they weren’t really enjoying themselves.

 

Yugi smiled as he stood up and walked over to Kaiba. He nodded at Joey to keep playing the song as he grabbed Kaiba and made him get up. Yugi made Kaiba twirl him around as he sang, _“Life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet Earth. Is there anything that’s worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth?”_

_“Come on and sing it with me!”_

 

“Sing?”

 

“ _The words are linked to the key!”_

“Key?”

 

_“If it’s a pattern, if it’s a pattern then just repeat after me!”_

 

 _“Life and death and love and birth!”_  


“… life and death and love and birth.”

 

_“But using mi, fa, mi, mi, fa, mi, ti, la!”_

 

Kaiba refused to sing along. He crossed his arms as if that meant something to Yugi. Yami shook his head with a smile. There was no way Kaiba was going to be getting out of this. Yugi grinned up at him, “I’ve heard you sing once, Kaiba. Are you telling us that the great Kaiba of Kaiba Corps is afraid to sing in front of people!”

 

 _That_ seemed to get his attention. Kaiba would rather die before he told anyone that he was afraid to sing in front of anybody. He glared down at Yugi but Yugi wasn’t phase by it. Instead, Yugi had the brightest of smiles on his face. Kaiba sighed, so this kid really did want him to be a part of their friend circle.

 

He guessed he could suck it up this once and sing in front of them, _“I guess we’re already here, I guess we already know… we’ve all got something to fear, we’ve all got nowhere to go…”_

 

Kaiba pointed at everyone that was there as he sang, _“I think you’re all insane!”_ Kaiba looked away for a second but then looked at them all with a small, almost unnoticeable smile, “ _But I guess I am, too… anybody would be if they were stuck on Earth with you…”_

 

Yugi and the others were cheering for Kaiba, who nodded at them before sitting down. They all believed that Yugi was done but he and Joey had other plans in mind. Yugi burst out into song again, _“Life and death and love and birth and…”_

 

Everybody’s eyes widened when Yugi pointed at Joey. Oh shit. Yugi was going to be calling people out to sing with him. Joey grinned and kept playing his instrument as he sang back, _“Life and death and love and birth and…”_

 

Yugi smiled as he pounced on Yami and pointed right at him to sing next. Yami shrugged, he had no choice, _“Life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet Earth…”_

 

The small blonde looked over at Tea and pointed at her. She tried to dodge it but Yugi was not about to let her avoid her fate. She gave a smile as she sang back, _“Is there anything that’s worth more?”_

Yugi was slightly surprised when his friends all pointed at him to sing the next line. Yugi blinked in shock but welcomed the opportunity to since once more, _“Is there anything that’s worth more?”_

Every leaned back on the grass, staring out at the sunset as Joey continued to play the ukulele. Yami an Yugi were snuggled up together. Everyone smiled as they heard Kaiba sing without the help of Yugi.

 

_“Is there anything that’s worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth?”_

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Tower of Mistakes**



“At least my boyfriend says he loves me!”

 

“Well, Yug, at least my boyfriend isn’t some evil ass pharaoh!”

 

Joey and Yugi had been arguing for the past two hours. Kaiba and Yami didn’t even know how it started but they both knew it was bad if little Yugi was screaming for once. Yugi didn’t like arguing with people but Joey must have said something that Yugi couldn’t sit quiet about. Yugi’s eyes narrowed at his best friend when he said that about Yami.

 

“You better watch what you say about Yami!”

 

“Or what? You gonna call your _aibou_ to come and save you again like he always does!”

 

“I can handle the likes of you on my own!”

 

“You can’t do shit without Yami! You’re just some weak little kid without him! He doesn’t need you!”

 

Joey regretted saying that the minute he saw Yugi flinch as if he had gotten punched in the face. In an instant Yami was in the room trying to hit Joey but was blocked by Kaiba. While Yami was yelling at Kaiba to let him through, Yugi had slipped out of the room and out of his house. He was too hurt to stay in the same room as all of them.

 

While Yami and Kaiba were engaging in a shouting match of their own, Joey took it as his opportunity to sneak out and search for Yugi. It was all his fault. He didn’t mean a word he said. He wished he could take it all back because Yugi wasn’t weak… not anymore. Joey heard about how he was training with Kaiba to get stronger… stronger for Yami. He really hurt Yugi.

 

He had been searching for Yugi for hours and he bet that Kaiba and Yami were out looking for him by now, too. Joey sat down on the sidewalk, frustrated with himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. He pulled out his deck and started to build a tower out of them.

 

He sounded utterly hurt as he sang softly, _“Maybe you’re better off with_ him _… I think_ he’s _better for you… I forgot how great it felt to be us… guess I got carried away…”_

 

Joey was nearly finished with his tower of cards as he continued to sing, _“I had to use you to make me feel strong but I don’t care about that now… I see a tower built out of my mistakes and it all comes crashing down…”_

 

Just as he said that, his tower of cards collapsed and scattered on the ground. He picked them up singing, _“Is there something I can do? Is there something I can do? Is there something I can do?”_

 

Joey felt two arms wrap themselves around his neck in a tight embrace. Joey was going to ask Yugi how long he was standing there for but he closed his mouth. Yugi was there the whole time. He wrapped his arms around his best friend.

 

_“Can I make it up to you…”_

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Both of You**



“It’s not that I don’t like him, Yug, but I don’t trust him.”

 

“But… why, Joey?”

 

“He’s an evil pharaoh. Whose to say he’s not plotting something, huh? You could get hurt.”

 

“Yami wouldn’t hurt me…”

 

When Yami heard the pain in his aibou’s voice he came into the room. He glared at Joey and was met with a glare from the dirty blonde male. Yugi stepped back as the two looked like they were about to start yelling at each other.

 

Just as they were about to say something to the other, Yugi beat them to it, _“Why don’t you talk to each other? Why don’t you talk to each other? Just give it a try… why don’t you talk about what happened? I know you’re trying to avoid it but I don’t know why. You might not believe it, you might not believe it but you got a lot in common… you really do…”_

_“You both love me and I love both of you…”_

 

Tears welled in both males’ eyes when they heard Yugi sing that. They forced the tears out of their eyes before Yami started calmly, “Look, if I were you I’d hate me, too.”

 

“I don’t hate you.”

 

“But I know how you feel about me once being evil and I stay anyways.”

 

“That wasn’t the problem.”

 

“Then what was?”

 

“He fell in love with you…”

 

“Well, you know Yugi…”

 

Yugi felt himself smile as Joey and Yami looked at each other and laughed out the same words, “He always does what he wants.”

 

The smaller male watched as Yami held out his hand for Joey to shake as he sang, _“I know you both need it… I know you both need it… someone who knows what you’re going through… you might not believe it… you might not believe it but you’ve got a lot in common… you really do… you both love me and I love both of you…”_

 

Yugi was waiting for this moment. Joey grinned and reached out to shake Yami’s hand. Finally, they were on good terms and that was all Yugi wanted. Now there was no need to have any more fights between any of them. A small tear fell down Yugi’s cheek at the sight.

 

_“You both love me and I love both of you…”_

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Just for One Day Let’s Only Think About Love**



Today was the big day! Yugi was so excited! Today was the wedding… for Kaiba and Joey. Everyone felt that Yugi was more excited about this day than the two getting married. It made Yami’s heart ache with happiness just seeing Yugi beaming. Yugi was dancing around the room in his tuxedo humming to a song that he was making up.

 

_“I’d rather think about a wedding!”_

 

“Here he goes again…”

 

Yugi twirled over to Yami getting all the food set up for after the ceremony and sang happily, _“Let’s think about cake! Let’s think about flowers! Let’s think about dressing up and dancing around for hours! There’s an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of but for just one day let’s only think about love!”_

“Okay, Kaiba, I gotta get dressed for our big day so no peeking… and no Kaiba Corps cameras either!”

 

“Okay, Joey…”

 

Yugi twirled over to Joey in his dressing room wearing a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Yugi walked over to his friend and asked with a smile, “Joey, is that what you’re wearing to the wedding?”

 

The other male grabbed a bag of potato chips and nervously began to eat them. Yugi looked over at the tuxedo Joey was supposed to wear only to find that Joey already stained it. Yugi made quick work of the stain, washing it out and quickly getting it to dry so that Joey could put it on. Joey looked at himself in the mirror, smiling as Yugi was standing behind him on a stool fixing his bow tie.

 

“Now you’re looking sharp!”

 

“Thanks, Yug!”

 

Now that his work here was done he waltzed over into Kaiba’s dressing room and sprang in singing, _“We could think about flowers and we could think about cake! We could think about wonderful promises we have the power to make! There’s an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of but for just one day let’s only think about love!”_

“Who needs a band when we have you, Yugi.”

 

“Today’s your big day, Kaiba! Aren’t you excited?”

 

“Of course I’m happy! But what if we don’t last…”

 

Kaiba sat down and that’s when Yugi put a hand on his shoulder and sang looking serious, _“We could think about war. We could think about fighting. We could think about long lost friends we wish we were inviting…”_

 

Yugi broke out in a grin as he lifted Kaiba to his feet and forced him to dance with him as he sang, _“We could think about joy! We could think about pain… we could think about sunshine! We could think about rain… there’s an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of but for just one day let’s only think about…”_

 

The smaller male dragged Kaiba out so he could see everyone waiting for them outside with smiles on their faces. Joey was standing there at the alter with a grin on his face. Everyone joined Yugi in singing, _“Just one day let’s only think about… just one day let’s only think about…”_

 

Everyone watched as Yugi walked down the aisle with Kaiba, handing him off to Joey so they could stand in front of each other. Everyone took their seats and although they wished Yugi would calm down, they couldn’t help but admit that he brightened the mood of the entire wedding. He wasn’t done yet either, he wanted to hit that last high note on his own.

 

_“Love!”_

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Haven’t You Noticed (I’m A Star) -Version with Crystal Gems**



“Did Yugi plan our reception?”

 

“It’s got karaoke, Kaiba, you know Yugi planned this for us.”

 

Speak of the little devil, Yugi was calling all of their friends onto the stage to sing a song together. They knew they had no choice so they just walked up to stand beside him. Yugi was giggling as he played a song everyone would’ve been sick of hearing but at the moment, it was perfect. It was going to be a fun time singing an overplayed song.

 

Yugi grabbed a microphone and sang with so much sass, _“I can’t help it if I make a scene stepping out of my hot pink limo! I’m turning heads and I’m stopping traffic! When I pose they scream and when I joke they laugh!”_

Joey wrapped an arm around Yugi as the two of them sang together, _“I’ve got a pair of eyes that they’re getting lost in!”_ Yugi laughed as Joey twerked in front of Kaiba singing, _“They’re hypnotized by my way of walking!”_

Joey put the microphone in Kaiba’s face, forcing him to crack a faint smile as he sang, _“I’ve got em dazzled like a stage magician! When I point they look and when I talk they listen! Well…”_

 

Yugi jumped on Yami’s back, causing Yami to hold him up but he smirked when he saw a microphone being held in front of his face. He shook his head but sang, _“Everybody needs a friend and I’ve got you, and you, and you! So many I can’t even name them! Can you blame me? I’m too famous!”_

Everyone looked over at Tea. She just shrugged, if you can’t beat them join them. She grabbed a microphone and sang, _“Haven’t you noticed that I’m a star? I’m coming into view as the world is turning! Haven’t you noticed I’ve made it this far? Now everyone can see me burning!”_

Cameras we flashing as they all got together to sing the last bit of the song together as a group and a family, _“Now everyone can see me burning…”_

_“Now everyone can see me burning…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be doing another one of these but in like an iPod/music shuffle with puzzleshipping and puppyshipping! Thank you for reading! Sorry if there are any mistakes! Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it! :)


End file.
